


Dreaming

by stardust_made



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's dream might merge realities, but the person next to him is still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, inspired by both BBC Sherlock and the Russian version The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. It fits like a glove to book canon and Granada as well, and just about any other version. It's just _them_.

 

Doctor John Watson is dreaming. It's not a dream of shooting or blood, or of frantic waving of arms. It's not a dream of horror.

It's a dream of warmth and the flickers of light in the fireplace. Of exotic scent of tobacco. His tobacco. But someone else's too. Of round glasses with softly glowing liquid in them—he could taste the port at the back of his throat. Of the comfortable fit of his long, dark, very proper dressing gown.

Of the rustling paper from the armchair next to his.

Doctor John Watson is dreaming of a cosy night at 221B Baker Street. Only it's as if it's another 221B Baker Street. A home like a painting from Victorian times. The furniture is different; the light is different; the smell is very different. The mess is the same.

Something else is the same. The presence in the other armchair. The eerie quiet coming from a brain, whirring at a hundred and eighty thousand miles per second—the speed of light. Something which that same extraordinary brain would not know and would not care to know. The occasional rumble of derision at a particularly deserving piece of news. The sudden "And do you know what else pointed to the brother's whereabouts?" The subsequent flow of intricate connections, punctuated by a sharp gesture here and there. In the dream the hand is waving a pipe but what is such a small oddity, when everything else feels so familiar? Such as the eyes: shining with excitement, then shifting to deep contentment. Always furtively glancing at him for appraisal; always openly seeking his to reflect, to share. To bore with intensity or to crinkle with pleasure at the returned look of amazement.

The restoration of the companionable silence. The feeling of belonging. The promise of another day tomorrow, when nothing will be the same yet what's important will not change, not one bit.

Doctor John Watson is dreaming of home.

 


End file.
